Dragon's deal
by The Meo
Summary: Freiza makes bet with dragon... Can he really win?
1. Bet

Title: Dragon's Deal  
  
Prologue: Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters, but yes, I own my own characters.   
  
A/N: Hmm. Short. Full of mistakes. Damn. By the way, Frieza is his perfect form.  
  
And I'm really sorry; this 1. chapter (or rather prologue) is almost all dialogue.   
  
Note: ~ ~ are Delila talking, [] are toughts.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Frieza's eyes went wide, like in those B-class horrormovies, when somebody sees a ghost.  
  
But if we talk 'bout Frieza, reality was far worse.  
  
He saw NOTHING. Not anything, just nothing. No even wall. No floor. Nothing.  
  
There was only darkness, blackness.  
  
"Whatindahell...?!" He begun.  
  
There was someting -or rather somebody- behind him. Frieza turned around, but he didn't saw  
  
anything.   
  
~So, you have arrived.~ It was rather somebodys toughts than voice.  
  
"Who the hell you are!? Where I am?! WHY I'M HERE?!" Frieza got no answer.  
  
"Answer me, or I...!" Frieza shouted.  
  
~You don't know it yet, do you?~ Voice was soft like a silk.  
  
"Know WHAT?! I have no patience right now!"  
  
~Hmm. Look at yourself.~   
  
Somehow, light lit up.   
  
Frieza rolled his eyes, and then looked his own chest. It was alright.  
  
"See? There is nothing... noth... " Frieza didn't finish  
  
sentece. There was no need to do it.  
  
~See. I was right, after all.~  
  
"No metal? I'm not android? I'm still in one piece? Bu-but... Goku almost killed me..." Frieza was   
  
completely shocked .  
  
~Yes. And what is your last memory?~   
  
"Trunks... yeah, Trunks... killing me?!" Frieza's eyes went even more wide.  
  
~Indeed. And, I can say, he did it, very well.~  
  
"OK. I'm dead. I-I can stand it... Is this hell or som'thing." Frieza asked.  
  
~Maybe. Or this may be heaven.~  
  
"Who the heck are you? God? If you are, this place SUCKS, if this really is heaven." Frieza asked and  
  
tried to keep himself as sane as possible at this situation'.  
  
~I'm not god. I'm just... well, that doesn't matter, yet. And if I would be god, after all,  
  
I would be rather goddess...~  
  
"You're... female?!" Frieza asked, pretty scared. How many bad guys escept that they'll see  
  
woman after death, after all?  
  
~Don't say it like it is a bad thing...~  
  
"No, I don't. Show yourself." Frieza begged.  
  
~As you wish.~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was a dragon. Somehow, Frieza knew it. It didn't look Namek's dragon, nor it/she  
  
didn't look Earth's dragon.   
  
She had two wings, long neck, powerful legs and saphire-blue scales.   
  
Her eyes where golden. And, yes, she DID look somehow feminine.   
  
Her body wasn't snake-like, like Earth's dragon's. She was completly  
  
differend. She was awesome creature.  
  
"You're a dragon?!" Frieza asked.  
  
~Dragoness. And I know that you're thinking Earth's or Namek's dragon. But no,  
  
I'm only related to them. I'm Damnation's Dragon.~   
  
"Do you have name?"   
  
~Someone called me "Great Gambler". Somebody called me "Lady Luck" or "Miss Fortuna".  
  
But then somebody called me "Delila". You know who she was, do you? You  
  
don't? That doesn't really matter. So, if you want, call me Delila.~  
  
"Why I'm here?" Frieza was more calm now, when he was dead.  
  
[Oh, great, does women talk ALWAYS that much? Geez.]  
  
~Your wish. It was interesting. Immortality. Someone tried that before, but,  
  
like you, he failed.~ Here she allowed herself a small smile. ~Usually they wish that someone   
  
will be alive again. Long lost love, parents, family, friends, dog, motorcycle, blaah blaah blaah.   
  
But you... your mother was dead. Why you didn't wish her back? Or somebody else back?  
  
Fame? Money? Why did you want to rule the whole universum?~  
  
Frieza stopped to think. He didn't know exactly, why.  
  
"I... I don't really know..."   
  
~Hmm. Well, I have deal for you. Or it's more likely bet.~  
  
"Tell me."  
  
~Oh, you're interested, aren't you? Well, deal's this:  
  
you're very cold-hearted, evil and cruel thing. You show no  
  
mercy, nor you show friendship to anyone, I really mean, anyone.  
  
So, I'm pretty interested about that, could you be 'good' for while.  
  
I'll give you four weeks to get at least one very good friend.  
  
If you succeed, I'll give you three wishes and send you back to life.  
  
Then you van do everything you want. If you fail, I'll take your soul, and send you  
  
to the eternal damnation, to eternal torture, etc, etc. Hell-stuff. Oh, well, how   
  
does it sound to you?~   
  
Frieza blinked and begun to think. Delila didn't say anything.  
  
[If I fail, that's BAD, but if I win... Prize would be more than enough!]  
  
"What happens, if I say 'no'?" Frieza asked.  
  
~Then you'll be like normal soul, and get punishmed from your wrong choices,  
  
and get rewarded from rights. Like every one else. Normal blah blah blah -stuff.~  
  
'Lady Luck' said. Frieza knew that she was bored.   
  
"Okay. Let's make a deal." Frieza said at last, red eyes shining greedly.  
  
~Great. I'll send you to the Earth, three years after your... death.   
  
Oh, and one more thing. To make sure, that you don't blow up Earth or   
  
something lik that, you'll have to wait four days until you get half of your powers back.  
  
Then, you'll wait five more days, and get your full-power. When you're waiting,  
  
don't kill anyone. If you even TRY to kill someone, you'll have to wait few days more.   
  
Selfdefence is differend thing.~  
  
'Great Gambler' explained with weird dragon-smile   
  
Frieza nodded.  
  
~Ready? Go!~  
  
"Buh-bye for now, you fat dragon."  
  
Last thing that Frieza heard was something like 'And I'm NOT fat. Or I am?! Oh my...'  
  
Then everythin blurred.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: Well? What did you liked? Aagh. I know, it's full of mistakes, but...  
  
Doom. Please, don't kill me. Critic is always welcome. 


	2. Hit Me Baby One More Time

Title: Dragon's Deal  
  
Chapter 1: "Hit Me Baby One More Time..."   
  
Disclaimer: I [still] do not own DBZ characters, but yes, I [still] own my own characters.   
  
A/N: Heh. Too short, I know it. Plus, it has STILL too many mistakes, but, like before,  
  
I'm too lazy to fix 'em. So, altought you may have a gun, please -don't use it to me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ouwww... my head... and tail, and arms, and legs..." Frieza moaned, cursed and, finally,   
  
stood up. "Where AM I? What happened? Oh, yeah, that dragon. And her deal. Umm..." Frieza  
  
talked to himself.   
  
"Is someone there?" Voice called.   
  
"No." Frieza said.  
  
"Okay, who's talking right now, 'Mister Nobody'?" Voice asked with sarcastic tone.  
  
Frieza came to the light. "It is I, who is talking."  
  
"Okay, what are YOU doing at here at MY backyard?" Said voice. Speaker was woman.   
  
She was wearing blue clothes, and she had short, saphire-blue hairs and golden eyes. They were   
  
somehow familiar to Frieza, but he couldn't remember, why.  
  
"If I'd knew that, I wouldn't be here." Frieza said and gave her a small, evil smirk.  
  
"Moron, whoever you are--" She started, but Frieza stopped her.  
  
"I'm Frieza, not moron", he said with calm voice.  
  
"OK, moron, Frieza, would you go away?! This is private area!" She continued.  
  
"Grrr... You're gonna PAY for that. Later." Frieza said under his breath.  
  
"Did you just say something?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Frieza tried to look innocent. And he was rewarded with hit on his face.  
  
"Oww, why did you do that?!" He groaned and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Because-I-don't-like-liars", she said simply. Was that smile on her face?  
  
"Last wish?" Frieza was now angry. Very, very angry.   
  
"Blaah blaah blaah", she said. Somehow, that sounded so familiar to Frieza...  
  
"Who you are?" Frieza said confused. He HAD to remember that bet.  
  
"Miss De Lila. Friends call me Lila", she said smiling.  
  
[That name is familiar too, but why I can't remember?] Frieza tought, but chased those things out of  
  
his head.   
  
"OK, Lila--" he was interrupeted by De Lila.   
  
"You're not a friend."  
  
"Okay, what ever, let's do it your way. Miss De Lila, I'm gonna go  
  
away, and we'll never see each other again. Fine?" Frieza asked. His tail  
  
"Good bye." Lila said and turned away.  
  
"I'll take it as yes." Frieza turned away, too, and started walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Heh, it was more easier than I tought. Blocking his memory was SO easy..." Said De Lila to herself. She found  
  
herself smirking and giggled -a little bit.  
  
"Good night, jerk..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
[This place is drivin' me nuts!] Frieza tought as he walked at the center of city.  
  
[Nothing's there where it should be!]  
  
[Or maybe I'm just lost.] Frieza almost started laughting insanely. He? Lost? At here?  
  
[Nah, this city is just bizarre.]  
  
[Anyway, I should know, what I'm looking for, duh.] Frieza stopped to tought for a moment.  
  
[Oh, yeah, somewhere to sleep. IF I just had my powers, but that stupid bitch... narf,  
  
nevermind.]  
  
Frieza stopped thinking about that, and just walked forward.  
  
He turned left, to the small street.  
  
And then he hit his foot to something HARD.   
  
He showed little dance of pain, and looked that 'something'.  
  
It was ball-shaped, but had three stars inside it. It looked like Dragonball,  
  
but this ball was sapphire-blue, not yellow. Stars were golden, not red.  
  
"Huh? This must be somekind of sick joke. A fake dragonball. Ok, great, ha ha ha."  
  
Frieza said aloud.  
  
[Hey, wait a minute, those colors...!] Frieza looked ball more closer.  
  
"Could this be... Damnation's Dragon's ball?" Frieza poked ball.  
  
"But even I know that anyone won't find thode ball THAT easily!" he said to the ball, and his  
  
tail was wagging like dog's.  
  
"But that little bitch was also called 'Lady Luck', so this- may- be-" Frieza took ball and watched  
  
it. "So, what I'm going to do with you?"  
  
"Hand it to me." Said voice behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sciro was in trouble.  
  
Again.  
  
Thing that Sciro was allways in trouble was almost a fact.  
  
And now... well, Sciro was in BIG troubles.  
  
Sciro wasn't human. He wasn't born at Earth, but soon he landed to there.  
  
Sciro didn't even look like a human. He looked more like something between  
  
fox and cat. He stood at two legs, like humans, but he had paws.  
  
He had fuzzy tail and nose, like fox's, but he also had claws, eyes and ears like cats.   
  
His furcoat was almost scarlet-red, and he had forest-green eyes.  
  
And he was a thief.   
  
He wasn't very small, nor he had special agility or anything. He was just fast and  
  
brilliant minded.  
  
And because he was thief, he was in troubles.  
  
"Come back, you miserable thief!" Black-haired man shouted behind Sciro, running after him.   
  
Sciro didn't listen, he was watching he's new(est) treasure. Seven-star -dragonball.  
  
[Now only two more! And altought he is world's best fighter, I was better thief!  
  
Yayy!]   
  
"COME BACK HERE, THIEF!!!" Man shouted again.  
  
"No-o, I don't think so! Go and breathe CO or somethin'!" Sciro yelled back and  
  
kept running to his hideout.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
